


Walking the Tightrope

by Ziane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Genji Sandwich, Genzo is life, Hanzo is a Pillow Princess, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: After a stressful week running the Shimada Empire, Genji and Hanzo meet with the only person that cares for them without minding who they are.





	Walking the Tightrope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jane Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jane+Silver).



> A prompt that got out of hand! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (In a good way). Jane Silver requested a caring dom Jesse and sub Hanzo and Genji in a relationship. I intended it to be a short 3~5k thingy but damn, I missed writing these three and it kept growing!  
> Thank you so much for the prompt I really hope you like it ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)
> 
> ε=ε=ε=ε=ε” “(/*’-‘*)/

_This is for Hanzo_ , Genji reminds himself, struggling to move in the ropes that usually bring peace but are a torture tonight when he sees his brother pampered and taken care for by a completely dressed McCree. He’s only allowed to watch. His turn will come, Genji knows, and with a color or a word, everything would stop. But that’s not what he wants. After ten years together and the weight of their inherited empire over their shoulders, he and Hanzo needed another twist to their already complicated relationship. Their shared infatuation with each other started in their youth, and soon they succumbed to it. Never having enough, never leaving the slight chance to escape, absolutely never letting someone else in.

Until a few weeks ago. Genji should’ve seen it coming, that his brother needed more, that their usual routine together wasn’t enough. “Jesse,” Hanzo whimpers and Genji smirks. Red loops in a harmonic pattern bundle together his thighs and calves, exposing him to whatever McCree wants from his dear brother. Part of him misses those times he could make Hanzo sing for him until he was breathless but now only McCree draws out those enticing sounds that drive him mad.

Genji shifts in his ropes, his arms loosely bound at his back, his chest heaving and fighting a crossed harness exquisitely tied around his torso. “Ya’ okay there, sweetie?” Jesse says, glancing at him with a reassuring smile while he pumps Hanzo’s cock in a slippery slide, as he’s been doing for the past half an hour now. Genji nods and winks at him from his solitaire armchair with a perfect view of the bed right in front of him. McCree has many talents, he’s hands-on skilled in almost anything you could ask and more. Far from the roughness he expected at first, he offered Hanzo the submission he wanted in the most beautiful way, and Genji knew they had hit the jackpot after their first scene in which Hanzo ended up blissed out and he more sated than he had ever been in his life.

“How many times so far, darlin’?” Jesse asks in a sultry whisper. His brother lies on his back, sprawled wide with the cowboy between his legs, and his wrists joined by more bindings that hold him to the headboard. At this point, he can only writhe and squirm, yielding to McCree’s hands and mouth.

“Four,” Hanzo moans. McCree licks a clear droplet from his cock at the same time he tugs at the plug in his ass.

“Can you take one more, sweetheart?” McCree asks with a wolfish grin, removing the device with endless care and sliding two fingers in Hanzo’s stretched hole, his other hand gripping tightly his hilt, his cock twitching and pounding in unison with his heart. Hanzo moans, not answering, overwhelmed by the sensations washing through him. “Or should I move on to take care of Genji now?”

“N… no,” Hanzo stutters, fighting the ropes as though he could get free of them and pull McCree close to him, craving his touch and his warmth over him. Even in such a state of weakness and utmost pleasure, Hanzo smiles smugly at Genji. If they were younger, Genji could have seen his brother sticking his tongue out as though he had won a worldwide war just by stealing McCree for a few more moments.

“If it were for me, sweetheart,” McCree says and clicks his tongue. “You would’ve come twice already…” Hanzo wanted this tonight, he knew McCree would provide and would keep him on edge for as long as he could take it or until a mind-blowing orgasm burst out of him. So far it’s been a nightmare, in which Hanzo had wanted to give up but put up with it for him.

“Once more,” Hanzo whispers, and Jesse bites his inner thigh in an increasing forceful bite that steals a wail from him.

Jesse disarms Hanzo with such tenderness Genji cannot help to smile. He gives him what Hanzo needs. A slow and perfect demonstration of love and harshness, melting his dragon heart with praises and a pair of hands that steal his pleasure away. With Jesse it’s always more than a scene, he has gotten to know them, got attached to them way too soon -Genji suspects, since McCree is not seeing anyone else and it hasn’t been at their request- and reads their needs as though he was meant to. That’s why Genji kept him. McCree dedicates to both, the chemistry between them undeniable, his expertise what Hanzo needed and what Genji could bear. And to top it all, Jesse McCree is six feet tall of unrestrained male and Genji is so weak for him he would’ve flirted with Jesse even if Hanzo hadn’t approved of him as their dom.

The situation backfired. Genji loves Hanzo above all, and it wasn’t easy to see him submitting to someone else even though that someone was Jesse McCree who raises him to heavens wrapped in rope every single time. It was hard for Hanzo to submit to his little brother, though it was a turn-on at first and Genji fell for it with eagerness, soon Hanzo wanted more. He needed to be denied, to beg, to plead for his pleasure from someone who could say no to him. Genji just spoiled Hanzo with everything he wanted in and out of bed and that’s why they ended up involved with McCree. The cowboy would bring them the moon in a silver lining, but they must earn it first.

“You’re doing great, darlin’,” McCree says, robbing Hanzo of his wits with two fingers up his ass, his palm cradling his balls and his left giving a long, lazy stroke up and down his swollen cock. For a second, Genji believes he has gone too far and Hanzo will come, but a moan that sounds more like a plea comes out of his lungs and Jesse stops just in time. He holds Hanzo in the brink of orgasm once more and Genji bites his lower lip. He wants to stand and give Hanzo the relief he knows he needs, the same he needs himself because the plug in his ass offers little comfort when he cannot play with it -that’s precisely why he’s tied up- and his cock has been leaking his lust since Jesse put him there, with his legs perching at both sides of the armchair in full display.

A kiss. Right on Hanzo’s abused lips. It clenches Genji’s stomach in sheer jealousy knowing Jesse is pouring a blue streak of praises on his willing mouth. Hanzo, the ruthless assassin turned into a sore mess by the cowboy. “You’re gonna wait for me now, sweetheart?” McCree whispers in Hanzo’s mouth, grinning at the jerky nods he gets from him. “Are you okay? Legs? Arms?”

“Yes,” Hanzo says, craning his head forward to fish for a kiss. He gets it, McCree’s hot, wet tongue right into his mouth in a slow glide that distracts him of the cowboy squeezing the plug back inside him.

“I’ll be back,” McCree whispers, mapping his jaw in soft pecks, and down his neck, toying gently with two abused and reddened nipples that suffered from his mouth and fingers earlier. Genji helped, and the sweet torture left him with sore nipples and the promise for more. Hanzo whimpers at the two treacherous licks from the cowboy and pouts when he’s left alone in the bed with a raging boner and no cowboy to ease his pain.

McCree swags his way toward the armchair, an impossibly hard bulge huddled at a side of his groin, tempting him. Genji will never know how he handles the torture every scene until the very end, but to McCree seems important to have them both completely naked while he’s still dressed even though just in a flannel and jeans. It makes it all much the better when he disrobes at the end right before fucking them both senseless. McCree kneels, glancing up at him while he drags his mouth across his inner thigh, sending a frisson through his spine. “Our rope bunny is doing just fine,” McCree drawls. “How ‘bout you?”

“I could use some help,” Genji says with a smug smile, flicking his eyes to his neglected erection.

Watching Hanzo with McCree awakens his jealousy, yes, but also drives him mad with lust. It’s hard to explain how he hates and cherishes sharing his brother with Jesse at the same time, but he gets steel-hard just by watching McCree teasing Hanzo, he doesn’t even need to touch himself, in fact, that he cannot without McCree’s permission adds a notch to his pleasure. He’s not used to giving up control as Hanzo is, but McCree makes it so easy he yields only to get one more praise, one more kiss. Like the ones the cowboy traces from one inner thigh to the other, prickling every little hair on his skin.

“You’ve been so good, sweet pea,” McCree says, standing up and trapping the plug between his fingers, tugging until he sees Genji’s face turn into a grimace of pleasure. “Waiting for me…” Genji moans at the subtle twist on the plug.

Ok, this is not just about Hanzo, it’s about himself too, about them together sharing something else, in this case, someone else. How not to fall for the cowboy when he earns it every time? At first, Genji put on his business façade for their dates, but now it vanishes after a single endearment or kiss. A moan leaves his lungs unannounced, but he doesn’t mind because it will turn Hanzo into a sore jealous mess. McCree helps him up pulling at the chest harness with expertise. Two gentle, warm hands roam behind him over his arms, massaging them. “All good?”

“Yes,” Genji says, slightly tilting forward, the blood coming back to his legs, his arms fine though still loosely tied by the wrists. McCree knew he’d be awhile watching and made his wait comfortable, and yet he will be praised for it.

“Look at you so hard again and I have done nothing to you yet,” McCree whispers into his ear, turning his stomach upside down. His hands move from his lower back to cup his ass, squeezing kindly before he spreads him and tugs at the plug once more. “You worked yourself open so good for me earlier,” McCree says. Genji shivers, remembering how McCree stretched Hanzo with deft fingers while he did it to himself until the plug fit tightly in. Genji came while making out with Hanzo with his treacherous brother jerking him off and squeezing an orgasm out of him. The mischief had them both swiftly tied up, Hanzo to the headboard and Genji with his arms at his back, grounded in the armchair while McCree tortured Hanzo, keeping him on edge. Genji’s primed for a good fuck now. That was today’s agenda. He would get fucked as he fucked Hanzo. A quick glance at his brother curls his spine with anticipation.

“I’m right here, darlin’,” McCree teases, standing in front of him and tilting his chin up to press their lips together so tenderly Genji gasps into his mouth. His praises don’t work as they do on Hanzo, but when Jesse talks and offers his attention to him in this way, it goads him to feel praised and cheerful, as though he was a teenager with a stomach filled with butterflies.

“Jesse,” Genji purses his lips, knowing McCree has a soft spot for the Shimada trait.

McCree clicks his tongue, reaching for the plug, pushing in and pulling out just enough to drive Genji mad. “What do you want? I’ll let you choose.” A devilish grin shows on his flustered red face.

“I want to blow you,” Genji says, taking a sidelong at Hanzo. “And I want him to watch.”

“Genji!” Hanzo protests but McCree shushes him.

“You two are gonna be the death of me,” McCree chuckles, squeezing his ass one last time while he towers over him. “Want me to untie you?” He recognizes Genji’s mischievous smile before it happens.

“After,” Genji says in a sultry whisper before pursing his lips. “Please, Jesse.” McCree bites his lower lip. Genji likes to be an unruly brat but knows exactly how to push his buttons. Hanzo is easy like Sunday morning, at least while they’re in bed, a tender dragon with a soft spot for him, but Genji is different. McCree helps him drop to his knees and, the fact that Genji resists mouthing at his groin until he nods and gives him permission makes his cock twitch and his heart shrink. They’ve come a long way, and McCree pets his head while Genji nuzzles at his groin, begging with his eyes for the barriers between them to disappear.

McCree unbuttons his jeans and pries open his fly, taking out a hard, thick cock that makes Genji’s mouth water and Hanzo whimper in the background. They want it, and McCree knows it all too well. “Behave,” he says when Genji parts his mouth and lets his tongue out. He would love to swallow him whole in a tight slide, but not until he tells him so. McCree tugs his flannel shirt over his head, revealing a fuzzy chest and an alluring trail down his navel.

It’s too much for Genji, but he lets McCree play and test his limits. Kneeling dutifully with his arms at his back, his head looking up at the cowboy. He plays with him, takes himself in hand and smears pre-cum along his lips, but Genji stays still, enduring the temptation because he knows if he does, McCree will let him have his sweet treat. “Open your mouth.” Genji does, and McCree rests the head of his cock on his tongue. “Are you gonna be good for me?” Genji nods while McCree threads a handful of his hair between his fingers. “Take it.”

Genji closes his lips around the head and sucks until a spurt of pre-cum lands on the back of his tongue and McCree’s taste overwhelms him. A loud moan always follows when he does that, and he will keep his relentless pace unless McCree tells him to stop. The cowboy rocks his hips, thrusting into his mouth gently, a tad deeper every time while Genji closes his eyes and lets McCree’s girth stretch his mouth. He isn’t rough, never is. Sometimes Genji wishes he were rough, but that’s the only thing they can’t ask from him. A playful spanking, a hard fucking or an endless torture in which McCree is all over them and they hang in the verge of orgasm for an hour straight, but no roughness, no ruthlessness, everything is sprinkled with deep care and love. That’s why Genji closes his eyes and relaxes, feeling McCree’s cock in and out of his mouth while he sucks and tries to no avail to keep him in. He lets go, he isn’t in control, he lets the cowboy give him what he needs, what he knows he needs, while Genji sucks and swallows whatever he wants to give.

“Just like that,” McCree moans, angling Genji’s head just right to tap the back of his throat every time. He feels so good he would love to spill his lust into him while his mouth wavers around his cock. A quick glance at Hanzo while he fucks Genji’s mouth brings a smile to his lips. Hanzo is so damn beautiful it hurts, with that slight desperation tarnishing his face, the glaring of his eyes showing how much he wants him now with him and not with his brother. The fact that Hanzo won’t get fucked by him tonight has him overzealous too, but McCree needs them both satisfied because at this point he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to get another sub apart from the Shimadas judging how deep under his skin they have sunk.

Hanzo exhales another moan, his cock aching and pulsing as though the air could provide the relief he seeks. The sight tightens his throat. He would love to be there kneeling beside his brother taking McCree’s cock by turns, but he’s being neglected and his heart shrinks. Hanzo gets mad jealous when McCree’s attention shifts to Genji, same the other way around. It’s their new little game, and apparently, the cowboy loves it too because he lets them play their part in the scenes as though he enjoyed being coveted by the Shimadas.

“Stop,” McCree says with his cock shoved in his mouth to the hilt. Genji opens his eyes to look at him defiantly. “Take it out.” McCree spots the disappointment in his features, but Genji obeys although he takes him out lazily, sucking his way out and stealing another moan from him. He licks his lips as though he hadn’t had enough of his cock, and McCree indulges himself, gliding his spit-licked cock across his lips, teasing him. Genji lets his tongue out to get more. “Careful there, or I’ll have to spank you again.”

Genji chuckles, glancing at Hanzo and finding an impatient glare piercing them both in place. He purses his lips and lands a kiss on McCree’s cock while meeting his gaze. “You’re a handful, sweet pea,” McCree teases, helping him up while Genji giggles and Hanzo huffs.

“Jesse,” Hanzo calls him, shifting tensely on the bed. McCree swoops down his jeans and boxers, stepping out of them and watching how both the Shimadas ogle him as though he had never seen him naked. It’s always like this, they know it’s almost over, that they will get what they want if they hold on a little longer.

“Just a sec,” he says, rounding Genji to stand at his back, swiftly removing the ropes around his wrists and leaving them on the armchair. Genji leans back on his chest while two warm hands massage from his wrists to his forearms and shoulders.

“Feels good,” he mumbles, sensing McCree’s lips on his neck while deft fingers help his blood flow through his arms freely. Genji loves to see the marks on his wrists and would love to see the ones on his chest later.

“Just a moment, sweet pie,” McCree whispers, checking the warmth on the pulse point and hands while he gradually places them at the front. “Or you’ll have pins and needles while fucking him, and we don’t want that.” He kisses his neck again, his erection brushing Genji’s backside while he maps his chest with his hands, sensing the ropes tight enough they leave a pink mark underneath, stretching in Genji’s ragged breath, but loose enough to be comfortable. He walks him toward the bed and they both climb up and brighten Hanzo’s gloomy expression.

“Anija,” Genji says, kneeling between his legs as his stomach curls nice and warm at the enthralling sight of his brother wrapped in red and flustered, his cock leaking a clear trail on his belly, his cheeks pink and his neck red, the sea of his hair as sprawled over the pillow as him on the mattress. And he cannot touch him, not yet, not until Jesse tells him to. That is the worst part when he’s denied of taking what it’s rightfully his since birth.

“He’s ripe for the picking,” McCree teases, kneeling behind him and cradling him in two big arms while he peppers kisses on the crook of his neck. A naughty hand sneaks between Genji’s butt cheeks, tugging at the plug until it’s out and a trail of lube comes out of him. “And so are you…” He tosses the device on a side of the bed, staining the bedding in lube, and slides two fingers inside Genji, making the Shimada brace himself on his arms at both sides of Hanzo’s waist.

“Fuck, Jesse,” Genji whimpers, spreading his knees apart and whining when McCree leaves him empty and reaches for the lube on the nightstand. He shares a glance with Hanzo, winking at him and leaning forward to hover his mouth over his chest while Hanzo moans and writhes underneath.

McCree clicks his tongue, the bed bouncing when he positions again at his back. “Not yet, sweet pea,” he chides, sliding two fingers underneath the crossing ropes at his back, helping him kneel straight again. “You can watch but you can’t touch.”

“He’s such a temptation like this,” Genji says, stuttering when he notes McCree’s cock tugging right into his hole.

“You two are the most precious things ‘round here,” McCree drawls. “And I’m lucky enough to take care of you how you deserve.” Genji moans when the engorged head of his cock breaches in, stretching him further than the previous plug. Unlike Hanzo, he will never get used to how thick and hot McCree is. Hanzo gets impatient, fighting the ropes that don’t let him lower his arms. “Easy there, honey.” McCree chuckles and Genji joins him, knowing Hanzo must be dwelling in a mixture of possessiveness and fretfulness just by watching them fuck.

“You’re so envious right now, anija,” Genji teases as the brat he is.

“Don’t be mean.” McCree spanks his backside, leaving a pink mark and a sting he eases with soft caresses. Genji hisses, with McCree’s cock half-shoved inside him but stock-still, waiting for him to adjust to his size. The burn soon turns into the most delicious fullness, and he wants more. “Help me out, sweetheart,” McCree says. “Pull out the plug from your brother.”

Genji bites his lower lip, leaning forward when McCree pushes between his shoulder blades and he can finally land a tender kiss on his brother’s sweaty skin. He reaches between Hanzo’s butt cheeks and gives a tentative tug at the device, teasing Hanzo until another spank and a thrust forward seizes his breath. “Jesse,” Genji moans.

Hanzo bites his tongue, swearing he will have his revenge with Genji when he least expects it because now, he can only wait with bleary eyes and pleading whimpers. His brother finally takes it out, sending a whole-body shudder through him. McCree scoots closer, balls-deep inside Genji, his cock in one hand as he squeezes and twists only to drive him mad. “Ain’t he pretty?” McCree whispers into his ear, hovering over his back while he rocks in and out of him at a slow pace.

“The prettiest dragon,” Genji says, smiling fondly at Hanzo with both cheeks flustered.

“And you’re both mine,” McCree drawls, stroking Genji lightly to coat his cock in the leftover lube he used on himself.

“Jesse, please,” Hanzo mumbles, unable to hold on to the sweet torture much longer. McCree grants him a half-smile, biting Genji on the neck while his eyes are fixed on Hanzo.

“Get closer, sweetheart, I’m right behind you,” McCree whispers, and Genji does, lying on top of Hanzo. He smiles mischievously, and Hanzo moans at the flicks of his tongue on his nipple, defenseless until McCree aligns Genji’s cock with his ass and pushes him forward with a mean thrust, stealing a moan from both Shimadas. “Just like that,” McCree groans.

A few more fumbling around, and thrusting forward and Genji shoves himself in Hanzo, their mouths ghosting over each other. McCree pulls out to the very tip and plunges inside him in the next heartbeat, relishing in the sweet moans from both when he does. He knows their previous little games have them on the verge of climax, he’s not in good shape himself, but he wouldn’t dare to come until Genji and Hanzo are a sore, sweaty mess drenched in cum. Hanzo can only receive his brother and revel in the fullness satisfying him after being neglected for so long.

“Wanna move, sweet pea?” McCree teases, leaning forward and huddling them all together even further. “I know you wanna fuck him badly and I’m going too slow for you…” He marks the words with an intent onslaught that shoves himself deep inside Genji and Genji deep inside Hanzo.

“Please,” Hanzo mumbles, Genji’s ragged breath puffing hotly on his neck. McCree reaches for his face, cupping affectionately his cheek to soothe him.

“Yes,” Genji finally says, attempting a rocking of the hips that achieve little until McCree gives him the room to do it. He moans loudly when he can fuck Hanzo at the same time he fucks himself back into McCree’s cock. “I won’t last, Jesse,” he pleads.

“Come whenever you want, darlin’,” he whispers, licking the shell of his ear while Genji picks up his pace. “But I wanna feel you.” Genji moans, thrusting inside Hanzo’s stretched hole as though he was again a teenager sneaking into his bed at night for a rushed fuck that meant the world to them but lasted less than five minutes. “I wanna feel you come around me,” he encourages, biting his earlobe and letting Genji do the work, his sweaty skin sticks to his chest in a sinuous movement. He locks eyes with Hanzo, brushing his swollen lips with his thumb, knowing he’s hair-trigger ready to cum.

“Jesse,” Hanzo mumbles, desperate for some relief, his brother sucking at his neck and fucking him so fast it’s pulling all his strings right. McCree whispers a blue streak of praises just for him, sneaking his hand between the two brothers to find Hanzo’s leaking cock. He knows he won’t need more than a tug, so he just fists his cock loosely and settles for a slow mindful caress up and down.

“Come for me, darlin’.” Genji comes first, the words reaching his brain and acknowledging the order in a heartbeat. He sinks himself in Hanzo’s welcoming hole and spills thoroughly until there’s nothing left in him, refusing to leave the molten heat of his body while he clenches forcefully around McCree’s hard cock. “So good, sweet pea,” McCree teases, peppering kisses over his shoulder while the painful trap around his cock flutters. “Are you still inside him? Let’s see if you can feel him too.”

McCree pumps Hanzo’s cock tenderly, with endless care because he’s oversensitive and too much could ruin his orgasm. Barely a few loose strokes send Hanzo to his climax, tensing in the ropes, his whole body expanding for a split second before he writhes, and shakes. Genji moans when his brother clenches around his half-hard cock. “Anija,” Genji moans, biting his neck and feeling the hot gush of cum seeping between them. “You’re so beautiful…” McCree leans forward, crushing them both in a messy bundle only to find Hanzo’s lips and land an open-mouthed kiss right into them. Their orgasms belong to Jesse, and it seems like they always will.

“My dear,” he whispers as a dopey smile creeps up his lips. “Are you okay? You’re still hard…” His hand gives a tentative tug that steals a whine from Hanzo. No color, no safety word, McCree wonders if the brat will ever have enough or if one day he’ll be overwhelmed by pleasure.

“Ah…” Hanzo gasps. “I can…” Genji chuckles and McCree lands a peck on his cheek before straightening, not wanting to crush Hanzo, letting him breathe and relax.

“Hanzo wants you to fuck him,” Genji teases, gasping when McCree grasps the harness and brings him up to his knees, his cock sinking deeper into him. If not for the strong hand supporting him, Genji would crumble on top of Hanzo once more, disarmed by the thickness inside him.

“Do you, darlin’?” McCree says and Hanzo moves his gaze away, an intent red covering his neck and chest. “Look at me.” Hanzo obeys, nodding. “You sure you can take it?” McCree rocks into Genji, eliciting a needy moan from him.

“Yes,” Hanzo says. “Please.”

“You feel so good, Jesse,” Genji pouts. “Fuck me more.” He arches his back at him and earns a deep thrust that seizes his breath, his softened cock leaking white spurts.

“Greedy,” McCree chides, biting his neck while he keeps him upright by the harness. His eyes glimpse Hanzo’s hole oozing Genji’s cum and gaping into thin air, his cock still hard and purplish and his stomach covered in sweat, lube, and cum. “Damn it,” he curses out loud, licking his lips and fucking Genji faster. The noise of his hips slamming into his ass filling the room.

“A temptation…” Genji notices McCree’s lust by how he fucks him, and he also knows if Hanzo doesn’t get what he wants he will pay for it. If McCree doesn’t fuck him his unruly brother will kick him out of his bed for a week in retaliation, and that’s something Genji won’t risk.

“You gonna be a good boy and watch us?” McCree says, pulling out of him with the last remnants of his will. Genji whines in disappointment, crawling his way next to Hanzo but still offering himself to Jesse as though he hadn’t had enough and he would want to play with fire a little longer. His head rests on the pillow beside his brother, and he lands a kiss on his cheek while glancing at Jesse. The cowboy finds harder every time to hide his feelings for them, how everything ends up in a mess of limbs and fluids. How lately the play it by ear and the scenes turn into something more, into them following their raw needs with a few basic rules. It works, it’s better than anything McCree’s ever had.

“I love you, anija,” Genji whispers into Hanzo’s ear, and his brother turns about and kisses him on the lips with the sweetest smile McCree has ever seen.

The cowboy leans forward, nestling between Hanzo’s legs, watching the red marks underneath the ropes covering his skin beautifully. He positions the head of his cock in his ass and leans forward, sinking himself in a long slide while he lies on top of Hanzo, covering him completely in the safety of his warmth, nuzzling at his neck and up his ear. “You’re gorgeous, darlin’,” McCree whispers, and to his surprise, Hanzo turns around and ghosts their lips together.

Hanzo is hot and drenched inside, hugging him close and so pliant it’s delightful. McCree swivels his hips forward, his hands sneaking between Hanzo and the mattress to grope for his ass and get the angle just right. He knows how the Shimada likes it. Deep, hard, and overwhelming. Hanzo’s wrapped-up legs brush his sides and curl his stomach, since the first time he saw him in red rope McCree knew he’d be bound to Hanzo and that the image would pursue him even in his dreams. Only Hanzo Shimada under his mercy brings joy to his heart and tightens his balls like this. “You held on so much for me today, darlin’,” McCree whispers into his mouth, his whiskey-colored eyes fixed on two dark voids that peek at him behind hooded lids.

“Jesse,” Hanzo whispers.

“Are you gonna come for me?” McCree asks with a wolfish grin, his hips following a relentless pace that builds his pleasure ready to be unleashed. Genji nuzzles behind his ear, burying his nose in sweaty strands of hair, peppering kisses and soothing his brother. Even if this is between Hanzo and Jesse they do it together, every single time, that’s the magic of it, that’s why Jesse is so perfect, he understands them both. “It’s okay if you can’t.” His voice falters because he’s already so close.

“Yes,” Hanzo gasps, his legs numb, his arms tied above his head, but his heart settled in one more time with Jesse tonight before it’s over and the reality of his life hits him hard. Genji knows what’s in his head, that’s why he kisses him, why he offers his presence at his side but lets Jesse lead the way. Hanzo bites his bottom lip, feeling McCree’s cock barely leaving his heat in short, intent thrusts. It brushes his prostate every other plunge, and it sends a jolt of pleasure mixed with pain through him.  “Don’t stop,” Hanzo whines. “Fuck me, please, fuck me more…”

McCree is soft down on Hanzo’s begging, the clear melody of his crackling voice seizes his breath and clenches his stomach. He would give him the world because he deserves it, but tonight he can only give him this. He’s not used to losing control in scenes, to seek his own pleasure, but how not to when every single sound coming out of Hanzo’s mouth is just for him? Hanzo moans and repeats his name as a mantra as he comes. McCree pounds into him until he loses track of time, forgets where he is and the only thing that matters is him, those eyes, and the melody of his voice caressing his ears. It’s so wrong to indulge himself like this when he knows his place between the two Shimada brothers.

McCree comes with a cry as soon as he notes Hanzo’s orgasm. His fingers dig into his ass, and he sinks himself into him and spills his climax with a loud grunt. He falls slack on top of him for a few seconds and finds tender lips caressing his temple and a warm hand near his nape. McCree was supposed to provide endless pleasure, but he collected his own, and a pang of guiltiness hits him until the clear laugh of Genji brightens his heart.

“He’s dead!” Genji chuckles. “Hanzo you milked him dry.”

“Shut up, Genji!” Hanzo hisses. “Don’t ruin the…” McCree leaves the safety of his neck and traps his mouth in a wet, languid kiss, stealing his words just for himself.

“Sweet thing you are,” he whispers into his mouth.

“You don’t know him well yet,” Genji jests and earns another kiss from McCree but this time followed by a tender bite on his lower lip.

“You two are soul consuming,” McCree mutters with a wolfish grin as he pulls out of Hanzo and watches in awe the mess he has made of him. “I’m gonna untie you okay?” Genji usually helps McCree here, getting Hanzo faster out of the bindings. He’s used to doing it since Hanzo always liked being bound or restrained while having sex. But lately, his skills fell short in favor of McCree’s expertise.

“My legs are numb,” Hanzo says, grateful when Genji unties his wrists and lowers his arms at both sides of his head first, massaging gently his hands while McCree takes care of his legs.

“Any pain?” The worrisome frown between his eyebrows makes Hanzo smile.

“Not at all,” Hanzo says, sighing when his right leg is free of the ropes and McCree stretches it carefully over his lap, following the ridges of a beautiful pattern on his skin. He wishes it would last forever as a mark of his imprint on him. “I just need to stretch my legs.” Hanzo twists and turns like a lazy cat, wiggling his toes and tracing circles with his ankles as McCree always tells him to. Both his legs are free in a heartbeat, and McCree’s callous hands roam his legs up and down.

“This is your favorite part,” Genji teases, watching Hanzo’s blissed-out expression, a hint of weariness in his eyes but a smug smile on his lips. He massages one arm after the other, trying to avoid worsening the pins and needles he knows his brother endures with a straight face and without a complaint. “You’re such a pillow princess, anija…” His brother is so contented he doesn’t even take the bait, and Genji focuses on the joints of the wrists, elbows, and shoulders, taking care of his brother in the afterglow because he knows right after will follow a shared, hot bath for them.

McCree chuckles at his pun, making Hanzo moan only by his strong hands squeezing and loosening his tight muscles. “You got legs for days, darlin’,” he praises. “You were way too tense today, now look at you.” Hanzo stretches, the blood flow reaching his limbs normally with two pairs of hands making sure his sore muscles recover from the session today. The indentations on his legs will take a while longer to disappear, but Hanzo lifts one in the air and admires the beautiful marks the cowboy sketched on his skin.

“It’s been a stressful week,” Hanzo mumbles.

“We spent four hours this morning in a business meeting,” Genji complains, moving away a strand of hair from Hanzo’s forehead. “We’re lucky we got you, cowboy,” Genji teases and steals a blush from McCree.

“I’m gonna reheat the tub I prepared earlier,” McCree says, standing and glancing one last time at the Shimadas on the bed before he disappears into the bathroom.

Genji bites Hanzo’s cheek when his brother follows McCree’s ass with greedy eyes. “We should invite him to dine with us tonight,” Hanzo says casually, pursing his lips as he meets Genji’s distrusting gaze. The streaming water fills the bedroom with soothing background noise.

“Do I have to share you outside the bed now too?” Genji hisses and earns a nudge from his brother, his face flushed red. “Alright.” He rolls his eyes, kissing Hanzo on the forehead.

“I know you like him too,” Hanzo teases, stretching again more comfortably since the numbing sensation is gone, and all that leaves behind is a state of relaxation he would love to live in forever.

“What are you two bickering about now?” McCree comes back with a wet towel, leaning on the bed and cleaning up Hanzo’s sticky mess before he gets him in the water.

“Nothing, we were just thinking…” Hanzo says with a mischievous smile while Genji rolls his eyes again. “… if you wanted to join us for dinner tonight.”

“Oh.” A surprised gasp leaves McCree’s mouth, and he stills.

“I bet McCree has better things to do tonight than lose his time with us,” Genji says, and yelps when Hanzo nudges him. McCree chuckles, wanting to say yes desperately but scared to get into a mess that will result in a broken heart in the long term. So far, he’s been doing great at keeping his distance during scenes, doing what they ask, pushing them a bit further every time while he irremediably fell for Genji’s charms and Hanzo’s character, so soft and sharp at the same time.

“Jesse?” Hanzo pouts.

“I’d love to show you my favorite ramen place,” Genji says, fixing his earlier blunder and stealing a charming smile from McCree.

“I’m all yours, my darlings,” McCree says with a wink. He discards the towel near the plugs and ropes that he will have to clean a tidy later because now his priority is taking the two Shimadas into the bathtub. McCree stands, sliding an arm underneath Hanzo’s upper back and the other under the knee pits, carrying him up princess style in a single movement.

“Jesse!” Genji snorts at Hanzo’s yelp. His proud, proud brother melting like butter in McCree’s arms every single time when he barked orders this morning and could kill you with a glare on a good day.

“I know you love it, sweetheart,” McCree teases, winking at Genji who follows them dutifully.

Hanzo sighs when McCree helps him get in the tub. The temperature of the water is perfect unlike when he prepares a bath for himself and it’s always too hot or lukewarm, but Jesse’s baths are just perfect. Hanzo relaxes, getting one last kiss on his lips while McCree turns his attention to Genji and the chest harness he wears. His onyx eyes follow every movement, every caress, every little kiss and squeeze of McCree on his brother, and Hanzo smiles, finding Genji’s laugh absolutely soul healing in moments like this. He’s lucky he has him by his side, and they’re both lucky to have found the cowboy. Hanzo will make sure they never lose him.

“Jesse,” Hanzo says, twirling the water with a finger.

“Yes, darlin’?” McCree says, massaging Genji’s shoulders.

“Do you think the tub can fit three?” Genji snorts at the question, and Hanzo chuckles when Jesse blushes and shakes his head.

“Come on, get in there with your brother,” McCree says, patting Genji on the ass. “I need to clean and fix the…”

“You need to come in here with us,” Genji interrupts, beckoning with a finger and sinking himself on the opposite side of Hanzo who leans forward and glances over his shoulder, leaving a place for Jesse. It will be tight, but McCree leaves the ropes on the sink and walks to his fate as though he was mesmerized, finding no reason whatsoever to refuse the offer. A bath with them? Dinner? Seems like he’s being pampered today by both Shimadas and it curls his stomach nice and warm.

“The death of me…” McCree mumbles when he slides behind Hanzo and the warm water swathes him. The Shimada reclines on his chest and goads him to wrap him in his arms. A slow, tender, sweet death he will embrace with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ❣╰(⸝⸝⸝´꒳`⸝⸝⸝)╯❣ I'm aware all I can write is porn with feelings (and I'm fine with it xDDD) McShimadacest cures your soul <333
> 
> Corrections, suggestions, and comments are more than welcome ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩


End file.
